Welcome to new Orleans
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Facilier returns to new Orleans he met's our lovley Villainess Starfire Elizabeth Lion. Hades was stuipd enough to being back Facilier. Will Dr.Facilier love Starfire or will her heart end up in heartbreak line. Find out what happens to Starfire and Facilier
1. Facilier is back and in love

**Welcome to new Orleans**

**Chapter 1: The shadow man returns**

**( It was a dark night Hades had just brought back the shadow man, He was a tan man with purple eye and Black hair, Hades told him he could return to new Orleans but he must go find a house to stay in, And Facilier did as he was told, Tiana and Naveen could not believe he was back, Tiana was pregnant with there 3****rd**** child) Naveen: Raymond and Evangeline stay close to us please. Raymond: Yes sir. ( Evangeline was only 4 but she hadn't learned to talk yet so she shook her head) Tiana: Honey when are you going to talk your four years old now, Your grandmother wanted you to say her name before she. Naveen: I know Tiana, She'll talk when she's ready won't you sweetheart. ( She giggles, Grabs her daddy's and mommy's hand) Hades: Good moring Naveen, Tiana, Kiddo's. Tiana: Hades good to see you. ( A girl was behind Hades she had Short black curly hair, Green eyes, Tan, white skin and she looked like her mother) Naveen: That can't be little Starfire. Starfire: Naveen, Tiana, Good to see you two and who are these two pumpkins? Naveen: Raymond and Evangeline, This is our friend Princess Starfire Elizabeth Jones. ( Starfire frowned) Starfire: It's not longer Jones, Me and Ratigan divorced. Tiana: Oh my god, What happen? Starfire: He cheated on me. Naveen: Man that sucks. Tiana: I'll be seeing ya at my restaurant right Star? Starfire: Ya, Bye. Tiana: Bye come on kids. ( They leave, Facilier came up to Starfire) Facilier: My dear you are pretty may I have your name? (Starfire blushed as he took her hand and kissed it gently) Starfire: Princess Starfire Elizabeth Lion, But everybody calls me Starfire or Star. Facilier: You're a beautiful girl, How do you know Hades? Starfire: He's my manger, I am not just a princess, I am a singer and a dancer. Facilier: Surely a beautiful girl like you has a mother with the same beauty as you. Starfire: Yes but she was killed after I was born. Facilier: Oh you poor child, May I have the honor of taking you to that Restaurant? Starfire: Yes you may. ( She leaves after Facilier kisses her hand again) Hades: Isn't she a lovely young lady. Facilier: Yes. ( At night he went to Starfire's Summer home, He knocked on the door, a butler opens the door) George: The lady of the house is getting dressed she'll be down in 5 mins sir please wait down her. Facilier: Ok. ( He looked at the pictures, He saw Starfire with the Disney characters then he looked at the last Picture And then with lions, with virus's, a cold pill and one Blood cell, He saw that he had a strong resemblance to the lion with green eyes, tan skin and raven hair, The butler tap's the man and points to the stair case Starfire is standing there, Starfire comes down the stairs, she was wearing a sparking purple dress that fit her like a glove and it looks beautiful on her, red lips stick, a sliver necklace with a sparking heart on it, white glove's and her eyes was twinkling and Sparkling Facilier Look's her up and down with his mouth open then he closes it and smiles) Facilier: Darling you look more beautiful then when I first saw you. ( She blushes) Starfire: Thank you. Facilier: Shall we. ( He offers his arm and She takes his arm in her's, They make it to the Restaurant, All eyes were on Her and Facilier, Most of them Scared most of them jealous most of them eyeing her, some of the gaze's were full of lust, Facilier could tell that they were looking at her this maded him jealous and as he walked her to a table they sat down) Tiana: Hey Star, What are you doing with her shadow man. Starfire: Shadow man? What on earth are you talking about Tiana I am here with a nice gentleman who I let him come with me. Naveen whisper's to Facilier: You hurt her and your dead. Tiana: Ok then what would you like Star? Starfire: Well it's up to you Facilier. ( Facilier smiled) Facilier: Well I like the lobster. Starfire: Same here Tiana. Tiana: Got it two Lobster's meals. ( She and Naveen leave the table, Facilier and Starfire started talking, Laughing and Flirting) Facilier: So was that lion I saw in the picture your father? Starfire: Yes I am Scar's daughter. (Facilier's eyes went wide, But then he smiled) Facilier: Well I think you look just like him. Starfire: Thank you. ( After Tiana put down the plate's, They ate after eating they started Talking again, Starfire was laughing and Blushing, Then Facilier offered to walk her home she said yes) Starfire: Thank you Tiana that was a lovely dinner, here's a tip sweetheart. Tiana: Thank you come back anytime Star. ( After they lefted) Naveen: Just come back without him next time. ( Tiana shook her, her in agreement, Then Facilier was There with Starfire at her door) Starfire: Thank you I haved a lovely time. ( She smiles, He smiles and leans in for a kiss, She lets him kiss her on the lips) Facilier: May I come in? Starfire: Sure. ( He comes in with her it starts thundering and Lighting she grabs Facilier and holds him tight) Facilier: What's the matter darling? Starfire: I don't like thunder it scare's me. ( Facilier looked at the scared girl, Picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, He helped her get in her nightgown, He got in his PJ's, He layed her down, He layed right beside her and Put her head on his chest) Facilier: Don't worry darling I'll stay with you all night and day. Starfire: I would like that. ( She cuddles his chest, He smiles and kisses her forehead, The nexted moring he woke up and looked at his chest he saw the girl was still on his chest, He smile's) Facilier Thinking: Last night was prefect, This girl is so beautiful, I hope that I get to marry her. **


	2. love is in the air

**( The sun was shining on Starfire's face and she slowly woke up) Facilier: Moring darling wow even in the sun you look gorgeous. ( She blushes and Smiles) Starfire: Thank you. ( She sits up but she grabs her waist and pulls her back making her lay down again) Starfire Laughing: Facilier let me up. Facilier: Let me kiss you and I will. ( She roll's her eyes but she did let him kiss her) Facilier: Starfire darling I want to ask you something. Starfire: Yes what is it Facilier. ( He sit's up and he look's at her, Her green eyes are sparkling, Tinkling and Shining) Facilier: Would you do me the honor of….. Of going to Tiana's Restaurant again? Starfire: Of course just let me get dressed. ( He lets her up and she goes in the bathroom.) Facilier thinking: I am such an idiot why couldn't I ask her I am I that scared that she mite say no. ( He gets dressed and she comes out with a black dress on, She looks pretty even in black) Facilier: Come on darling. ( They arrive there, They get a table, Tiana and Naveen are there with there other friends watching to see how this 2****nd**** date goes) Facilier: You are beyond Beautiful darling. ( He grabs her arm, Starts kissing her arm, then he kisses her lips) Facilier: Darling I know that we just met yesterday, But I feel like we known each other our whole life so I am here to ask you a question. Starfire: Well ask away Facilier. ( He smile's, He puts on hand in his jacket and pulls out a ring box, Gets on one knee and opens the ring box there's a sliver ring with little flower's on it, it says on the ring to the most beautiful girl who stole my heart and in the middle of the ring is the stone, The stone is a pretty shade of navy blue ) Facilier: Starfire darling I love you with all my heart, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to protect you from harm and Danger, I want you to be mine, I want you to have my children, So iam asking you this will you marry me Starfire Elizabeth Lion? ( Everybody is shocked and so is Starfire, But she soon recovers from the shock and she smiles) Starfire: Yes, Yes I will marry you. ( He puts the ring on her finger, They kiss) Charlotte: Aww that is so romantic. ( Tiana and Naveen are standing there shocked and Confused who knew the shadow man had a heart, Later Facilier walked her to her lace were he was going to stay, He carried her to the bedroom, He sat up) Starfire: My back Shoulder's. Facilier: Let me take care of that for you darling. Facilier began to massage her shoulders. Immediately, Starfire closed her eyes. His touch slowly began to stimulate her and within minutes, low moans slipped from her soft lips. Facilier caught on after a while, for it was then he too heard her sounds of pleasure, and it began to arouse him. He ceased while his brown-colored eyes glanced down to see his hands resting on the sides of her smooth arms. ( Radio: You're insecureDon't know what forYou're turning headsWhen you walk through the do-o-orDon't need make upTo cover upBeing the way that you are is en-o-oughEveryone else in the room can see itEveryone else but youBaby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedBut when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tellYou don't know oh ohYou don't know you're beautifulIf only you saw what I can seeYou'll understand why I want you so desperatelyRight now I'm looking at you and I can't believeYou don't know oh, ohYou don't know you're beautifulOh, ohThat's what makes you beautifulSo c-come onYou got it wrongTo prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ongI don't know whyYou're being shyAnd turn away when I look into your else in the room can see itEveryone else but youBaby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedBut when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tellYou don't know oh, ohYou don't know you're beautifulIf only you saw what I can seeYou'll understand why I want you so desperatelyRight now I'm looking at you and I can't believeYou don't know oh, ohYou don't know you're beautifulOh, ohThat's what makes you beautifulNa, na, na, na, na, na naaaa na, naNa, na, na, na, na, naNa, na, na, na, na, na, naaaa na, naNa, na, na, na, na, naBaby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedBut when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tellYou don't know oh, ohYou don't know you're beautifulBaby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedBut when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tellYou don't know oh, ohYou don't know you're beautifulIf only you saw what I can seeYou'll understand why I want you so desperatelyRight now I'm looking at you and I can't believeYou don't know oh, ohYou don't know you're beautifulOh, oh, ohYou don't know you're beautifulOh, oh, ohThat's what makes you beautiful) **

**Facilier Thinking: God she look's drop dead gorgeous in that black dress. she smiled, she turned around and faced Facilier, You like what you see?" She asked.**

**Facilier just blinked; she Looked at him and closed his mouth with her hand. "I thought so." She whispered, kissing him for the 3****rd**** time. She turned her back on him. Facilier shook his head, refocusing his eyes; with a seductive growl, he grabbed Starfire by the waist, spun her around, and kissed her hungrily. She ran her fingers through his Hair and returned the kiss. He moved forwards, causing her to go backwards; they fell back onto The bed . They didn't break the kiss though; they continued it, and it deepened. He poked at her lips with his tongue. When she opened them, his tongue moved in, moving around inside of her mouth and wrapping itself around her tongue. As they kissed,**

**An hour later **

**They held each other tight while Facilier gently brushed his fingers through Starfire's Curly Black hair. Starfire: I love you. Facilier: I love you to My Starfire. **


	3. Devoceing and Love not a good compaison

**( The nexted moring her and Hades went to the court house) Judge: Well we never seen a cold pill and a human marriage before and I guess we never will because you two want a divorce. Starfire: Yes sir just give us the paper's and will sign them. Judge: Ok warden give the princess the paper work and then when she's done give it to the cold pill. Warden: Here you go ma. ( She signs her name, then the Warden give the paper to Drix along with the evil eye) the Warden whisper's to Drix: You know you probably haved it good, What did you do to get her to divorce you? Drix whispers: I cheated on her. The Warden in angry voice: Boy you better not return back to new Orleans around here we don't take to kindly to men who cheat on there wife's, and your soon to be ex-wife is prettier, no she's Beautiful and I feel sorry for you because this little missy look's mighty fine. ( It took all of Drix's will power not to punch that guy in the face, He signed the paper's and leaved the court room) Judge: Do ya'll have children? Starfire: They died sir, They died in a car crash. Judge: Oh I am sorry ok you two are now divorced so go on. ( She leave's the court room, Outside) Hades: I am glad that's over. ( He look's at Starfire's Finger it has a ring on it) Hades: What is that? Starfire: My engagement ring. Hades: Was that the ring Drix proused with? Starfire: No, another man proused to me. Hades: Oh really. Facilier: Hello Hades, Hello darling. ( Facilier grabs her waist, dips her and kisses her, Hades and Drix's mouth open's wide in shock) Facilier: I can't wait to marry you darling. Starfire giggles: Oh this is Drix Book, Facilier would you like to meet my family. Facilier: Yes baby. ( She smiles, She goes to show him her family, Thrax likes him, so does the whole family, Then Scar asked were are they having the wedding, Starfire said here.) ( Me: I loved that Starfire deserves happiness. Thrax: He seems ok. Ozzy: He's very nice. Scar: As long as my baby girl is happy. Mufasa: As long as he loves her. Dakara: I agree with both of you two.) **


	4. Drix is in denial

**Hades: Well Drix looks like she's moved on. Drix in angry voice: I don't care. Hades: Then why are you mad, Oh your jealous, She moved on and your still in love with her. Drix: Why was I so stupid Hades, I wish I could make it up, I wish I didn't do it, I can't turn back time. Hades: She seems pretty happy with him. Drix: Oh look at me I am Facilier, I am gonna steal somebody else's girl. ( Drix gets even madder when Facilier dance's with her to a song. Radio: **

**Dancing bears. Painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing my memory...( Facilier lifts her up and spin's her around, Her laughs then he puts her down and continue's the dance)Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing my memory... Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember,Things my heart. Used to know, Things it yearns to remember... And a song. Someone sings Once upon a December) Starfire: That was fun. Facilier: I am glad you liked that. ( Drix gets out of the room) Drix: Stupid man, I hate him, My baby. ( Tears go down his face) Drix Singing: I was hanging with the fellasSaw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealousI was hoping that I'd never see you with himBut it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met himHeh'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to noneAnd I can tell by looking that he's not the oneHe's not the type you said you likedHis style is wack, clothes are badCome on, girl, let him goI want you backCall me a hater, if you want toBut I only hate on him 'cause I want youSay I'm trippin' if you feel likeBut you without me ain't right (ain't right)You can say I'm crazy, if you want toThat's true- I'm crazy 'bout youYou could say I'm breakin' down inside, (inside)'Cause I can't see you with another guy[Chorus:]It makes me illTo see you giveLove and attention at his willAnd you can't imagine how it makes me feelTo see you with himOh, it makes me illTo see you giveLove and attention at his willAnd you can't imagine how it makes me feelTo see you with himGirl I know that we broke upBut that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder'Cause you know that I truly do adore yaAnd that other guy can't do nothin' for yaUh, seeI can tell that you don't really love that guyBut there's no need for you to go and waste your timeI think you know I love ya moreGirl you gotta let him goI want you so just give him the bootCall me a hater, if you want toBut I only hate on him 'cause I want youYou can say I'm trippin' if you feel likeBut you without me ain't right (ain't right)You can say I'm crazy, if you want toThat's true- I'm crazy 'bout youYou could say I'm breakin' down inside, (inside)'Cause I can't see you with another guyIt makes me illTo see you giveLove and attention at his willAnd you can't imagine how it makes me feelTo see you with himOh, it makes me illTo see you giveLove and attention at his willAnd you can't imagine how it makes me feelTo see you with himOhh...It makes me ill cause you used to be my girlUsed to be (my girl) used to be my girl yeahhhIt makes me ill (ooh) cause you used to be my girl (c'mon)My girlSo baby come back to me (baby...)It makes me illTo see you giveLove and attention at his will (at his will..)And you can't imagine how it makes me feelTo see you with him (when I see you with him)Oh, it makes me illTo see you giveLove and attention at his will (at his will)And you can't imagine how it makes me feelTo see you with him (baby I'm jealous)Oh it makes me illTo see you giveLove and attention at his willAnd you can't imagine how it makes me feelTo see you with him (you can't imagine how it makes me feel)Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, , oh..**


	5. A sweet moment can go bad

**( It was now December the wedding will be soon it will be on the 24, It was getting colder everyday, Thrax and the family did not like the weather, They went to Starfire's place it was warmer there, But Starfire's skin felt cold) Thrax: Come here Starfire. ( She walks to Thrax who is in a chair, He tell her to sit in his lap, He puts a cover on them, Sense he's part damen he can easily heat up the cover without burning it, She was now warm and she fell asleep in his lap on his chest, Ozzy came in the room and smiled at the two, He goes over there to Thrax and smile's at the sleeping girl, He kisses Thrax on the lips, After the kiss Thrax run his finger though Starfire's hair and kissed her on the forehead) Thrax Whisper's: My sweet cousin. Ozzy: Such a sweetheart. ( Facilier comes in and see's this he smiles) Facilier: I got her. ( He grabs her and lifts her up off Thrax's lap, He was about to walk out of the room but Thrax Grabbed his arm, Facilier looked at him) Thrax: Put her back she was fine were she was. Facilier: Well I thought she would be better in the bed with me. Thrax: No she's fine, Just put her back where she was. ( Facilier didn't argue like Drix would have he Listened and put her back and smiled) Thrax: You know your all right, Welcome to the family. Ozzy: Yeah welcome buddy. Facilier: Thanks. ( Facilier kisses Starfire's forehead) Facilier: Let me go see if it's still snowing. Thrax: Ok. ( Drix comes in) Ozzy: Get out of here Drix. Drix: I here to give you something. ( He give Ozzy a picture of him and Drix when they were on the force Ozzy riped it up) Ozzy: You really think I want to go back there. Drix: Wow he really changed you. Ozzy: You just don't get it she's moved on, I am married to Thrax just get out. ( Drix looks at Ozzy mad he rises his hand to Ozzy, Starfire wakes up and see's this she gets up and Punch's Drix in the face) Drix: Who the heck did…. Starfire? ( She looks at him Mad) Starfire: Get out of here your not welcome here, Ozzy are you ok? Ozzy: Yeah. Drix: Starfire do you really love him. Starfire: Yes I do just get out of here Drix, And if you ever come here again I will. ( She Grabs' her chest, Hades comes in and runs to her) Hades: Breath Starfire, Your going to have another attack. ( She starts shaking, hyperventilating and she started crying) Hades: Oh god, Claim down sweetheart, Shhh, Who the heck made her, YOU! Drix: What's the matter with her I never seen her like this. Hades: Get out of here Dix now! ( Drix runs out of there) Hades: Shhh, Claim down sweetheart please, Dakara call 911 now. ( He does, Starfire screams and Cry's) Hades: Shhhhh, It's ok how much does it hurt? Starfire: 10. Hades: Oh god, Them to hurry up NOW! ( Tear run down Starfire's face, She just cry's and Breath's Heavy) Finally they arrive. Doctor: This has happen four time? Hades: Yes this is the 4****th**** one. Doctor: She'll be fine as long as noting else upsets her today. Hades: Thank you bye. ( The doctor leaves) Hades: Hey you ok, You scared me. Starfire: sorry, Yeah I am ok now. Thrax: I am glad your ok, Hades can we talk. ( They walk out of Facilier and Starfire's room) Thrax: What the heck was that, That scared the living day lights out of me and the whole family. Hades: She have another exzdey attack. Ozzy: Drix must have upset here so bad that she haved one right in fort of us. ( They go back in the room, Facilier is lay nexted to Starfire, Starfire is asleep) Facilier: Shhh, let her rest. ( Thrax smile's) Thrax: Again Welcome to the family Facilier we expect you with arms wide open. Scar: Welcome to the family Son.**


	6. The wedding

**It was now December 24, The wedding was today, Everybody was at the church everybody was seated and the groom was at the fort, Soon, the long awaited wedding march played. Everyone stood up to face the entrance of the chapel hall, eager to witness the occasion. Facilier , who was pretending to be very interested with his Hands, turned abruptly to face the entrance as well. He didn't whether to run and hide or stay rooted on the floor and freeze into a Man popsicle as the flower-girls, played by some of the younger relatives of the Black Death family, marched in with the customary flower-scattering. Rouge and Rodeo reached out a hand on the man' each shoulder to keep him grounded and focused, and chortled when they saw that the flower-girls were led by Kiaran, a red bow tied around its neck as it carried a basket of flowers, leading the girls as if it was meant for this job. Everyone else chuckled heartily and took pictures of the interesting display. Once the flower-girls reached the end of the line and stood at the bridesmaids' side, Nooka giggled and picked Kiaran up in her arms, cooing at it and praising it for its good work. Everyone soon held their breaths as the main tune of the wedding march was played, indicating the bride was coming in. Slowly, Starfire revealed herself, led by Thrax as her representative of a 'father figure' down the aisle. Facilier was stunned at the sight before him. Starfire, being the 'bride', was all dressed in white queen style. The dress didn't have sleeves it started at her breast and ran all the way to the floor, the back held up by Cox's daughters Miki—who was in all smiles at her wish to see Starfire in a pretty wedding dress coming true—and Viki. The skirt was in layers, like rose petals, and was smooth and sleek, Starfire's Short curly hair looked longer, letting a few strands dangling decoratively about her head. She had a white gold crown as a tiara to match, its veil covering her face that ran down past her necklace and shoulders, but still transparent enough to let everyone see partial of Starfire's face. She Didn't have make-up on. As Starfire and Thrax stopped at the near end of the aisle, with Starfire stealing an embarrassed glance at Facilier felt as if he had fallen in love with Starfire all over again. To whom do you represent in the handover of this union of lovers?" Father Macross started the ceremony with the customary give-and-take session.**

**"I, Thrax Roja, represent Starfire Elizabeth Lion to hand her over to Facilier John Shadow, Thrax replied as he gestured Starfire to stand closer to Facilier's side.**

**"And to whom do you represent in the receiving of this union of lovers?" Father Macross addressed the Roja family.**

**"I, Naveen, represent my Friend Facilier John Shadow to receive Starfire Elizabeth Lion," Naveen stood up and took Starfire's hand and passed her to Facilier.**

**"So thus the union," Father Macross replied. "May the couple please step forward."**

**"I feel so stupid !" Starfire whispered in an embarrassed tone as she took Facilier 's arm, a tint of colour rushing to her cheeks.**

**"Hush, Darling," Facilier whispered back as he led her to the front of the altar where Father Macross was standing. "You look beautiful." We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Mr. Facilier John Shadow and Miss. Starfire Elizabeth Lion," Father Macross started the sermon. "Though they may be of a different race and species, and that their lives are comparable to the sky and the earth, nevertheless, true love prevails and they have beaten the odds in making an impossible relationship come true. Mr. Facilier John Shadow, as we all know, is a Shadow man, great at what he does best in bringing people to there knees. Miss. Starfire Elizabeth Lion, on the other hand, Is part Lion, Part virus and** **Part Human she may look like a villainess but she has a heart of gold she is also a Princess born from 's baby Sister Scarlett and Scar the only brother of Mufasa Lion I believe she has her mother's sprit and her father's as well. It is almost as if their relationship were meant to be, as their purpose in life was to Love and care for each other, everyone in the chapel awwed at this, "but they have gone past that hurdle, seen the world in each other's eyes, view things in each other's point of view, and felt each other's feelings in a way only they could comprehend." Both Starfire and Facilier smiled inwardly at this. Father Macross was almost right about that.**

**"Once Friends, now divine lovers. Such is a love that most thought inconceivable, but some hold dearly to their hearts. It was a long road for them, with many obstacles to face and much doubt in between as they realized their feelings and destiny between each other. And now, they have finally come to this final step where all couples must take to fulfill their life-long wishes to live forever more in each other's hearts. So for those who find this union objectionable and that this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**A short silence ensued as the customary objection came in. Facilier and Starfire held their breaths, hoping with their fingers crossed that no one, especially from Mr. and Mrs. Roja and the Sisterhood, suddenly have a change of heart about this wedding. Unbeknownst to them, the best men and bridesmaids seemed to be sending death glares to everyone, daring them to say anything. Drix Walked in the Church Everybody stareing at him Daring him to say anything but he just sat down, **"**If there is no one to oppose this marriage," Father Macross smiled as he gestured one of the Black Death's boy relatives playing as the ring-bearer to come forth with the rings, "then I shall begin the exchange of rings and vows. But 1****st**** the Bind to the family together. ( Starfire and Facilier Grabbed some Flower's and put them in the same vase, It was to bind the family together) Now the bride and groom would like to say there own vows before the rings are given. Facilier: Starfire, From the moment I met you I said to myself god has sent me and angel, I want to wake up everyday laying nexted to your sweet face, You are truly a price of artwork, You have a heart of gold and you help people, You treat people with respect and love, I don't care if your part virus you're the sweetest, Friendly, Bravest, Kindhearted, person I ever met in my whole life, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to know that I will stand by your side now matter what happens I will never leave you and I won't let you go. ( Sweet tears come from Starfire's eyes) Father Macross: Now the Bride. Starfire: Facilier , When I 1****st**** met you I knew you were weird, But you proved me wrong By being friendly to me, but you showed me you care, Even though my heart was broken when you got a hold of it you fixed it and maded it whole again, I love you with all my heart you're the bravest, Kindest most wonderful man I ever met in my whole life and I stand here before family and Friends to give you every thing I will honor you and I will be faithful to you, what whatever life throws at us I know you'll always be there for me. ( Crowd goes Aww, Facilier wraps a tear from he's eye) The ring-bearer soon came up front between Facilier and Starfire, holding a small reddish-black cushion with the rings nestled comfortably on it. The ring for the Bride was silver with small engravings of while the ring for gold with small engravings of Navy blue Flower's along it with a Navy blue Sapphire studded on to match, while the ring for the Groom was purple sparks along it and the Grooms' Birth stone studded on it. The couple could tell that the rings were one of those custom-made ones that can stretch to accommodate the size of the finger.**

**"Do you, Mr. Facilier John Shadow, take Starfire Elizabeth Lion as your lawful wedded wife," Father Macross finally said the words everyone has been waiting for, "to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"**

**Facilier took the ring and looked at it for a while. Within the ring, there was an engraving that read Love begins… and again, it confirmed to the Man that it was custom-made. He stole a glance at Starfire. The girl he loved was standing right in front of him, looking back at her in anticipation. If he were to make the decision, it'll change both of their lives forever, and there would be no turning back. But of course, this was what he wanted. He replied without any further hesitation.**

**"I do," Facilier said as he slipped the gold with small engravings of Navy blue Flower's along it with a Navy blue Sapphire studded on to match ring on Starfire's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."**

**"And do you, Starfire Elizabeth Lion, take Facilier John Shadow as your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"**

**Starfire took the ring and, like Facilier looked into it to see another engraving reading ...Never ends. She looked up at Facilier And smiled. "I do," Starfire said with a blissful smile she had long since forgotten he had. "With this ring, I thee wed."( She slipped the was purple sparks along it and the Grooms' Birth stone studded on it ring on the groom's finger)**

**"Then by the power invested in me by the ancestral generations of the Black Death, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride, Everyone stood up and gave a standing ovation as Facilier held Starfire close by the waist, Dipped her and kissed her deeply. Father Macross announced them as 'The Shadow Couple' and as they walked down the aisle with Facilier carrying Starfire bridal style, everyone chased after them and showered confetti at them, wishing the couple well. The wedding dinner reception was a big success as well as they booked the entire cerebral hall for their dinner spot. For their dinner suits, Nooka had got together with Majah and another one of their relatives who was half-Bird Flu from Japan to design a matching set of dinner clothes for Facilier and Starfire, with Starfire wearing an almost Westernized version of a kimono while Facilier wore a Westernized yukata. ( Starfire's hair was in a bun,) Thrax: Welcome to the Family Cuz. Facilier: Thank you sir. Thrax: You can call me Cousin. Scar: And you can call me dad, Son. ( Scar smiled at him) Facilier: Hey Star it's time for our dance. ( The moved to the middle of the cerebral hall, The song Started Radio: ( He puts her hand in his hand while holding her waist and they started dancing) Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go on. ( She rap's her arms around his neck and she look's in his eyes smiling)Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on. ( He spins her, lifts her, he puts her down and hold's her close)Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on ( Facilier lifts her up and spin's her around, Her smile's then he puts her down and continue's the dance)Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never go till we're one ( He dips her gently and pulls her back up)Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on ( She laid her head on his chest)Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on There is some love that will not go away ( He spins her around, Then he kisses her, and holds her close)You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on**

**( He dips her again and kisses her while holding her, He pulls her back up) Then after that she throw the flowers and they walked outside were everybody was throwing flower pedal's and Sparkle's, Before she got in the car she give everybody even Drix a hug, She waved bye to everyone and they lefted to start there life together. (Me: I was so happy, I am glad I didn't put and they all lived happily ever after cause that's not the end of the story. Drix: I should have said something. Thrax; And if you would have you wouldn't have a voice anymore. Ozzy: And you would be dead. Drix: Shutting up. Scar: I am happy for her. Mystery Person Singing: Well it looks like Starfire has found happiest once again, I will make sure I will kill her for good, I don't care if she is….., Wait I can't give up who I am you will have to guess who I am if you get it right I won't kill the Girl.) Me: Ok you will have to Guess who wanted Starfire Dead, I have the poll up already if you get it right, She won't be killed.**


	7. Evil and a baby

**( In a dark House on a hill) Mystery person: I promised myself I wouldn't cause any harm to her, But now she's gone to far. I'll have my ravage but not now because someone guess who I was. ( He goes to the mirror) Mystery person: Yes one day. Maid: Master Dix. Drix: Yes. Maid: Your mother wants you. Drix: Of course I'll be there soon. ( She leaves the room) Drix: I am not sorry. Drix Singing: Even though I hurt you, You should have not moved on my dear, I still love you with all my heart, Do I mean anything to you I guess not, He's replaced me but he'll never know all you secret's you hide, Starfire one day you'll be mine again, I'll have you back in my Arms my precious darling you'll see am the only man who will ever love you. ( At Starfire' Place) Facilier: What a day. Starfire: How was work dear? Facilier: It was ok. ( She kisses his lips) Starfire: Facilier hon. Facilier: Yes? Starfire: Am pregnant. ( He smiles) Facilier: That's wonderful Sweetheart will have a child soon, Oh I can't wait. ( He kisses her) Facilier: I love you. Starfire: I love you to. ( Me: Sorry it's been a busy year my cousin died on July 4 of 2012 so that's all I have for this chapter but I promise the next one won't be short)**


	8. Facilier feels the baby for the 1st tim

**( Starfire was walking in town, Drix found her) Drix: Hello dear. Starfire: Stop calling me that Drix now. Drix: Oh why not I was your husband. Starfire: Until you cheated on me. Drix: I did not cheat on you. Starfire: Liar. ( She looked at him) Starfire: Leave me alone, Am married, Pregnant I moved on Drix you need to it's not healthy. Drix: Do you miss me? Starfire: Sometimes but then I realize what a good husband I got. Drix: Am sorry. Starfire: I hate it when you lie. Drix singing: I am not lying, I regret doing that to you, My beautiful wife who was so faithful to me that I did what the 1****st**** husband did to you, I was blind and I couldn't see what was Infort of me now I do, Please say that you will forgive me for my biggest mistake, I treated you like number two when I should have treated you like number 1 there shouldn't haven't even been a number 2 am sorry babe I made a few mistake but this one was the one on you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to make you cry am sorry, I know that your with another dude but I don't want to live with out you, I wish that I could take it all back, I know that you won't look at me the same way as before, But please promise me that you'll forgive me. Starfire: I forgive you I just wish that you didn't lie to me when you said you loved me. ( She walked away leaving Drix on his Knees Crying, Hades came for songs fro Star. Music) Starfire Singing: …. There's a whole lotta things that I will forgiveBut I just can't take a liarI was by your side till the very end Till you pushed me in the fire I tried to believe you but somethin' is wrong You won't look in my eyes Tell me what's going on It's you and me against the world That's what you saidThat's what you said If you can't be honest with me Then I'm afraid this is the end Hurry upHurry up If you ever really cared about me Tell the truthGive it up You sound guiltyCause you're stuttering Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Woah Yeah you're stuttering Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Woah Yeah you're stuttering Now the seconds turn into minutes now But you won't give me an answer You can tell me thisYou can tell me that But don't say you don't remember Cause I know you better Than you know yourself So don't say I'm crazyI know very well It's you and me against the world That's what you saidThat's what you said If you can't be honest with me Then I'm afraid this is the end Hurry upHurry up If you ever really cared about me Tell the truthGive it up You sound guiltyCause you're stuttering Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey Oh, Oh, Oh ,Oh Woah Yeah you're stuttering Oh ,Oh, Oh, Oh ,Oh Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Woah Yeah you're stuttering Oh, Oh ,Oh, Oh, Oh Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Woah Yeah you're stuttering Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Woah Yeah you're stuttering I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear your sorry now The uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear your sorry now Stop, stop stuttering your words It's only making you look worse Hurry upHurry up If you ever really cared about me Tell the truthGive it up You sound guiltyCause you're stuttering Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Woah Yeah you're stuttering Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Woah Yeah you're stuttering Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Oh, , Oh, Oh, Woah Yeah you're stuttering Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Woah Yeah you're stuttering. Starfire: This song is for my new husband. ( Music…..) Starfire Singing: Heart beats fastColours and promisesHow to be braveHow can I love when I'm afraid to fallBut watching you stand aloneAll of my doubt suddenly goes away somehowOne step closerI have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreTime stands stillBeauty in all she isI will be braveI will not let anything take awayWhat's standing in front of meEvery breathEvery hour has come to thisOne step closerI have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreAnd all along I believed that I would find youTime has brought your heart to meI have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreOne step closerOne step closerI have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreAnd all along I believed I would find youTime has brought your heart to meI have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more. Facilier: Aww I love you to. Starfire: Oh. Facilier: What? Starfire: The baby kicked. Facilier: May I. Starfire: Well you are the father. Facilier: But I never felt a baby kick before. Starfire: Really? Facilier: Really. Starfire: Just put your hand here and feel. ( Facilier put his hand on her stomach and the baby kicked his hand twice, He smiled) Facilier: Thank you Hon. Starfire: Your welcome. ( They went to the bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms)**


	9. How does it feel when you lie to me?

**Drix Singing: How do I,Get through the night without you?If I had to live without you,What kind of life would that be?Oh, II need you in my arms, need you to hold,You're my world, my heart, my soul,If you ever leave,Baby you would take away everything good in my life,And tell me nowHow do I live without you?I want to know,How do I breathe without you?If you ever go,How do I ever, ever survive?How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?Without you,There'd be no sun in my sky,There would be no love in my life,There'd be no world left for I,Baby I don't know what I would do,I'd be lost if I lost you,If you ever leave,Baby you would take away everything real in my life,And tell me now,How do I live without you?I want to know,How do I breathe without you?If you ever go,How do I ever, ever survive?How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?Please tell me baby,How do I go on?If you ever leave,Baby you would take away everything,I need you with me,Baby don't you know that you're everything,Real in my life?And tell me now,How do I live without you,I want to know,How do I breathe without you?If you ever go,How do I ever, ever survive?How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?How do I live without you?How do I live without you baby? ( Tears were going down Starfire's face and she smiled, Thrax smiled with tears going down his face, Ozzie had tears going down his face to he kissed Thrax on the lips, Starfire run to Drix and hugged him) Drix: Am sorry, Am so sorry. Starfire: I know Drix I missed you. ( He holds her, they were about to kiss when Drix woke up) Drix: Aw man stupid alarm clock. ( He looked at the other side of his bed where Starfire would have been, Tears go down his face) Drix: Am sorry. ( He cry's hisslef to sleep) The nexted moring Starfire was at the hospital to get the bay out of her. Facilier was out side pacing back and forte. Drix came in to check on his mother. Drix: Facilier? Facilier: Yes oh it's you. Drix: Yeah what are you doing here? Facilier: Starfire went into labor You? Drix: I came to visit my mother. Facilier: Hades isn't Starfire's Friend anymore. Drix: What Why? Facilier: I maded him. Drix: Why would you do that? Facilier: Well he told me what almost happen when she had your child so I wanted to test something. Drix: You, You heartless monster. (Facilier smiles Evily) Facilier: I know right. Drix: You don't care if she lives or dies you just want the child. Facilier: Wow cold pill I thought nobody would catch up to my plan. Drix: What plan? Facilier: To let Starfire die. Drix: No I will not let you kill my wife. Facilier: You idiot she's not your wife anymore she's mine. ( Drix looked at him now this maded no since at all but he knew one thing he loved Starfire and he was not gonna let some shadow man take her away, Starfire came into the Room where they were she heard the whole thing) Starfire: So you just did this to get me pregnant hey? Facilier: Starfire I thought. Starfire: False alarm so do you have anything else to say? Facilier: Oh crap! **


	10. Going Back to the Start of it all

Starfire: So I was just a game to you. Facilier: No darling you are my beloved wife who I love so much. Starfire: Save it. ( Hades and Her family showed up) Starfire: I can't believe after all we been though you ticked me. Facilier: Now, Now Darling we wouldn't want anything to happen to our baby now would we. ( Starfire looks at him) Starfire: What you talking about Facilier. Facilier: You see this. ( He pulls out a remote) Starfire: Yeah it's a remote big deal. ( He moves the dial to 2 Starfire felt pain in her stomach) Starfire: Stop the baby. Facilier: Expecly Honey if you do something I don't like I will hurt or kill the baby got it? Starfire: You, You monster. Facilier: Hmm I didn't like that you better say sorry now love. ( He turned the dial to 3) Starfire: Stop, Stop am sorry just stop. ( Facilier went up to her and kissed her head) Facilier: Sorry love. ( They went home together while Drix is Standing there stocked) Drix: What the heck Threating a unborn child that is beyond low. Thrax: Ok I take back everything nice I said about that dude. Hades: We have to get that remote away from him some how. ( Back at there house) Facilier: Am glad were home Ain't you hon? Starfire: Yeah. Facilier: Smile hon I love it when you smile, Where you going? Starfire: Outside for a minute ok. Facilier: Ok hurry back. ( She went outside, Music….. ) Starfire singing: I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did, I did( Drix showed up with her family) And you were strong and I was not My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did ( Starfire sat down tears running down her face)And now when all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them ( Drix walked over to her and rapped his arms around her)Tell them all I know nowShout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now( He kissed her forehead and held her) Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossibleImpossible, impossible( He cuddled her)Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is worst Broken trust and broken hearts I know, I know( She looks at him and he puts his hand on her face)Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love and words Empty promises will wear I know, I know( He gently rub's his hand on her face)And now when all is gone There is nothing to say And if you're done with embarrassing meOn your own you can go ahead tell them( He smiles and She smiles)Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now( Drix holds her and they look at each other and start leaning in)Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible,Impossible, impossible,Impossible, impossible,Impossible, impossible! Ooh impossible (yeah, yeah)( Drix: I love you)I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did( Drix: I missed you) Tell them all I know nowShout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now( Drix: I sorry this happen to you)Tell them I was happy And my heart is brokenAll my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible,Impossible, impossible,Impossible, impossible,Impossible, impossible( They close there eyes)I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did. ( There lips met) Drix: Don't worry he won't hurt you anymore. Thrax: I judge you wrong Cold pill. Ozzie: Yeah Drix Sorry. ( Drix Smiles, They got the remote from Facilier and Starfire Devoiced Facilier But the nexted day) At the church in New Orleans everybody from Disney's, Hero's, Heroines, Villains and villainess, DreamWorks, etc was there even her friends from Kung fu panda were there. Soon, the long awaited wedding march played. Everyone stood up to face the entrance of the chapel hall, eager to witness the occasion. Drix, who was pretending to be very interested with his Hands, turned abruptly to face the entrance as well. He didn't whether to run and hide or stay rooted on the floor and freeze into a Cold pill popsicle as the flower-girls, played by some of the younger relatives of the Black Death family, marched in with the customary flower-scattering. Rouge and Rodeo reached out a hand on the Cold pill' each shoulder to keep him grounded and focused, and chortled when they saw that the flower-girls were led by Kiaran, a red bow tied around its neck as it carried a basket of flowers, leading the girls as if it was meant for this job. Everyone else chuckled heartily and took pictures of the interesting display. Once the flower-girls reached the end of the line and stood at the bridesmaids' side, Nooka giggled and picked Kiaran up in her arms, cooing at it and praising it for its good work. Everyone soon held their breaths as the main tune of the wedding march was played, indicating the bride was coming in. Slowly, Starfire revealed herself, led by Thrax as her representative of a 'father figure' down the aisle. Drix was stunned at the sight before him. Starfire, being the 'bride', was all dressed in white in the modernized traditional Ukrainian style. The dress didn't have sleeves it started slightly below her shoulders and ran all the way to the floor, the back held up by Cox's daughters Miki—who was in all smiles at her wish to see Starfire in a pretty wedding dress coming true—and Viki. The skirt was in layers, like rose petals, and was smooth and sleek, Starfire's Short curly hair looked longer, letting a few strands dangling decoratively about her head. She had a white gold crown as a tiara to match, its veil covering her face that ran down past her chin and shoulders, but still transparent enough to let everyone see partial of Starfire's face. She Didn't have make-up on. As Starfire and Thrax stopped at the near end of the aisle, with Starfire stealing an embarrassed glance at Drix—probably thinking she looked like a fool in this getup—Drix felt as if he had fallen in love with Starfire all over again. To whom do you represent in the handover of this union of lovers?" Father Macross started the ceremony with the customary give-and-take session.

"I, Thrax Roja, represent Starfire Elizabeth Lion to hand her over to Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine, Thrax replied as he gestured Starfire to stand closer to Drix's side.

"And to whom do you represent in the receiving of this union of lovers?" Father Macross addressed the Roja family.

"I, Osmosis Jones, represent my Friend Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine to receive Starfire Elizabeth Lion," Ozzie stood up and took Starfire's hand and passed her to Drix.

"So thus the union," Father Macross replied. "May the couple please step forward."

"I feel so stupid !" Starfire whispered in an embarrassed tone as she took Drix's arm, a tint of colour rushing to her cheeks.

"Hush, baby," Drix whispered back as he led her to the front of the altar where Father Macross was standing. "You look beautiful." We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Mr. Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine and Miss. Starfire Elizabeth Lion," Father Macross started the sermon. "Though they may be of a different race and species, and that their lives are comparable to the sky and the earth, nevertheless, true love prevails and they have beaten the odds in making an impossible relationship come true. Mr. Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine, as we all know, is a Cold pill, great at what he does best in bringing Villains to there knees. Miss. Starfire Elizabeth Lion, on the other hand, Is part Lion, Part virus and Part Human she may look like a villainess but she has a heart of gold she is also a Princess born from 's baby Sister Scarlett and Scar the only brother of Mufasa Lion I believe she has her mother's sprit and her father's as well. It is almost as if their relationship were meant to be, as their purpose in life was to Love and care for each other, everyone in the chapel awwed at this, "but they have gone past that hurdle, seen the world in each other's eyes, view things in each other's point of view, and felt each other's feelings in a way only they could comprehend." Both Starfire and Drix smiled inwardly at this. Father Macross was almost right about that.

"Once mortal enemies, now divine lovers. Such is a love that most thought inconceivable, but some hold dearly to their hearts. It was a long road for them, with many obstacles to face and much doubt in between as they realized their feelings and destiny between each other. And now, they have finally come to this final step where all couples must take to fulfill their life-long wishes to live forever more in each other's hearts. So for those who find this union objectionable and that this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A short silence ensued as the customary objection came in. Drix and Starfire held their breaths, hoping with their fingers crossed that no one, especially from Mr. and Mrs. Roja and the Sisterhood, suddenly have a change of heart about this wedding. Unbeknownst to them, the best men and bridesmaids seemed to be sending death glares to everyone, daring them to say anything. "If there is no one to oppose this union," Father Macross smiled as he gestured one of the Black Death's boy relatives playing as the ring-bearer to come forth with the rings, "then I shall begin the exchange of rings and vows. The bride and groom would like to say there own vows before the rings are given. Drix: Starfire, From the moment I met you I said to myself god has sent me and angel, I want to wake up everyday laying nexted to your sweet face, You are truly a price of artwork, You have a heart of gold and you help people, You treat people with respect and love, I don't care if your part virus you're the sweetest, Friendly, Bravest, Kindhearted, I will never hurt you, I will make sure I get it right this time because I realize when you were gone I maded the biggest Mistake ever and I love you with my heart. ( Sweet tears come from Starfire's eyes) Father Macross: Now the Bride. Starfire: Drix, When I 1st met you I knew you were a cop sure you got on my nerves but you showed me you care, Even though my heart was broken when you got a hold of it you fixed it and maded it whole again, I love you with all my heart you're the bravest, Kindest most wonderful man I ever met in my whole life and I stand here before family and Friends to give you every thing I will honor you and I will be faithful to you, what whatever life throws at us I know you'll always be there for me. ( Crowd goes Aww, Drix wraps a tear from he's eye) The ring-bearer soon came up front between Drix and Starfire, holding a small reddish-black cushion with the rings nestled comfortably on it. The ring for the groom was silver with small engravings of water waves along it and the bride's Birth stone studded on it, while the ring for the bride was gold with small engravings of fire flames along it with a red ruby studded on to match. The couple could tell that the rings were one of those custom-made ones that can stretch to accommodate the size of the finger.

"Do you, Mr. Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine, take Starfire Elizabeth Lion as your lawful wedded wife," Father Macross finally said the words everyone has been waiting for, "to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Drix took the ring and looked at it for a while. Within the ring, there was an engraving that read Love begins… and again, it confirmed to the Cold pill that it was custom-made. He stole a glance at Starfire. The girl he loved was standing right in front of him, looking back at her in anticipation. If he were to make the decision, it'll change both of their lives forever, and there would be no turning back. But of course, this was what he wanted. He replied without any further hesitation.

"I do," Drix said as he slipped the ring on Starfire's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And do you, Starfire Elizabeth Lion, take Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine as your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Starfire took the ring and, like Drix looked into it to see another engraving reading ...Never ends. She looked up at Drix And smiled. "I do," Starfire said with a blissful smile she had long since forgotten he had. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then by the power invested in me by the ancestral generations of the Black Death, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride, Everyone stood up and gave a standing ovation as Drix held Starfire close by the waist and kissed her deeply. Father Macross announced them as 'The Methamphedamine Couple again' and as they walked down the aisle with Drix carrying Starfire bridal style, everyone chased after them and showered confetti at them, wishing the couple well. The wedding dinner reception was a big success as well as they booked the entire cerebral hall for their dinner spot. For their dinner suits, Nooka had got together with Majah and another one of their relatives who was half-Bird Flu from Japan to design a matching set of dinner clothes for Drix and Starfire, with Starfire wearing an almost Westernized version of a kimono while Drix wore a Westernized yukata. ( Starfire's hair was in a bun,) Drix almost swooned at the sight of it. Thrax: Welcome to the family again Drix. Drix: Hey you didn't call me cold pill I guess were ok right? Thrax: Yeah your not so bad. Ozzie: Hey honey. Thrax: Hey baby. Drix: I love you Star. Starfire: Were back where we started again. Drix: Who cares because I have my beloved back in my arms. ( They kiss and He gets her back to there old home, He carried all the way to there old room) Drix: I missed you. Starfire: Me to. ( They kiss, Get in there PJ's and they go to bed)


	11. One last Goodbye

**( On a perfect spring moring Starfire had Facilier's girl baby, The little girl had Facilier's Eyes, Starfire's nose, Facilier's Lips and Starfire's Skin) Drix: She's perfect. Thrax: Look at her she's so cute. Ozzy: Thrax I want other baby. Thrax: Come on honey lets get us another baby, Will be right back. Dakara: There goes our family tree again, 1****st**** Ozzex and Ozma and little Jacob. Dakara: What will you name her? Starfire: Ruby Elizabeth Methamphedamine. Dakara: You always have beautiful children Star. Starfire: Thank you uncle. Thrax: She is just lovely Star she looks more like you. ( Drix kisses her, Starfire looks at her little girl and smiles) Starfire Singing: Heart beats fastColours and promisesHow to be braveHow can I love when I'm afraid to fallBut watching you stand aloneAll of my doubt suddenly goes away somehowOne step closerI have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreTime stands stillBeauty in all she isI will be braveI will not let anything take awayWhat's standing in front of meEvery breathEvery hour has come to thisOne step closerI have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreAnd all along I believed that I would find youTime has brought your heart to meI have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreOne step closerOne step closerI have died everyday waiting for youDarling don't be afraid I have loved youFor a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand moreAnd all along I believed I would find youTime has brought your heart to meI have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more. ( Starfire fed the baby a bottle, She hand's the baby to Drix) Ozzy: Well am glad to see that your holding her. ( After they got home, Starfire put the baby in the Crib) Drix: I love you. Starfire: I love you to. ( they kiss after 4 months Starfire fell pregnant again with Drix's child, Ozzy had another kid with Thrax a baby girl, Now Starfire's in the hospital and this was after Drix's son was born) Starfire: Hades if I am to die please just tell me and let me I know am suppose to be here for my kids but I can't keep doing this and neither can you, You saved me 6 times Hades I think it's time for me to go tell Ruby I love her and tell Andrew I love him to when he turns 8, Give this to Ruby when she turns 12 please. ( She hands Hades her mother's necklace, Hades had tears in his eyes, Drix was being held back by Thrax and Ozzy) Hades: Yes Starfire. Starfire: Drix Honey come here. ( Thrax Walked with him to the Hospital bed) Drix in crying voice: Yes? Starfire: Please treat Ruby like your daughter she's only 2 and Please make sure Andrew knows I love him. Drix: Yes dear I love you Starfire. Starfire: I love you to. ( They kiss and Drix holds her hand) Hades: Are you ready Starfire? Starfire: Yes. Ozzy: Starfire sing to us one last time. ( She smiles and Nods) Starfire: This song is my new one. Starfire singing: I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did, I did And you were strong and I was no t My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgo tI didAnd now when all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossibleI mpossible, impossible Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is wors tBroken trust and broken hearts I know, I know Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love and words Empty promises will wear I know, I know And now when all is gone There is nothing to say And if you're done with embarrassing me On your own you can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone nowTell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would beImpossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible!Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)I remember years agoSomeone told me I should take Caution when it comes to loveI didTell them all I know now Shout it from the roof top sWrite it on the sky lin eAll we had is gone now Tell them I was happ yAnd my heart is broke nAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossibleI remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did. ( Starfire slowly closed her eyes and The heart thing went Beep…. Beep … Beeeeeeep, Hades coved her face with the cover he knew she was dead) Drix: No, No, Noooo why god why. ( Thrax Calmed him) Hades: Am sorry. ( He picked up Starfire's dead body and walked out of the hospital Dakara was crying with big mama, Back at home Drix had his face coved with his hand and a drink on the nightstand nexted to him) Drix Singing: Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are a lie**

**It can't be true **

**That I'm losing you**

**The sun can not fall from the sky**

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel **

**The tears of an angel**

**Stop every clock**

**The stars are in shock**

**The river won't run to the sea**

**I won't let you fly**

**I won't say goodbye**

**I won't let you slip away from me**

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**The tears of an angel **

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**So hold on**

**Be strong**

**Every day hope will grow**

**I'm here **

**Don't you fear**

**Little one**

**Don't let go**

**Whoah**

**Don't let go **

**Whoah**

**Don't let go**

**Whoah**

**Cover my eyes **

**Cover my ears **

**Tell me these words are a lie... ( Drix cried and Drank all night, at 7:00 he was asleep) Ozzy: Drix time to wake up. ( It was now 10:00 am) Drix: Go away. Thrax: Now come on Drix you can't stay in bed all day. Drix: Yes I can I have no wife why should I get out of bed? Ozzy sighs: Just let him be Thrax he'll come out when his ready. Thrax: Ok tomorrow's the Visiton Drix. ( After the Visiton and the Funeral Drix was mislabel) Dakara: Am sorry Drix. Drix: I know. Thrax: Am sorry I didn't protect her. Ozzy: Thrax Honey you can't save anybody from death. Drix: Just leave me alone. Ozzy: Ok **

**( They lefted)Drix Whispers: I love you Starfire and i will never forget you my lovley wife. Drix Singing: Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
Theres pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away  
( He looks at his wedding ring and a picture of them togther)  
Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To heck with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.  
( He drink's the bottle)  
Would it help if i turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way  
( Tears goes down his face)  
Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.  
( He looks at her wedding ring that is on the nightstand)  
Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To heck with this pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry. **** ( Me: I had to kill Starfire for my new story so Drix lost a wife and Ruby and Andrew lost a mother, My new story will be here soon am starting on the 1****st**** chapter, But Scarlett will still be her mother but her father will change and will stay that way Thank you for reading That song was call Tonigh i wanna cry by Keith Urban.) **


	12. New story coming up soon

( It's been 17 years for Ruby since her mother died for Andrew it's been 8 years for Drix 49 years) Drix: Come on Son. Ruby: Hey dad it's Uncle Thrax and Uncle Ozzy. ( Drix smiles at Ozzy but then looks at his step daughter with hate) Drix: Shut up and go get your brother a ice cream. ( Ruby looked down) Ruby: Yes dad. ( Drix walked to Ozzy) Drix: Hey Oz. Ozzy: Hey. Thrax: You being nice to the girl right? Drix: Yeah. ( Ruby came with a ice cream for Andrew.) Andrew: I want mommy. Ruby: Andrew sweetheart Mommy is not coming back. Drix: Don't say that Ruby. Ruby: But it's true dad she died when I was 2 and when he was a baby. Drix: Excuse me Guys. ( He grabs Ruby's arm and pulls her away from them) Drix: Listen here young lady, Stop trying to be like your mother, You are not your mother you are noting like her, She would never talk back to me unless she was mad at me, You do not talk to your brother like that either. Ruby mutters: I wish mama was here. Drix: Excuse me? Ruby: I WISH MAMA WAS HERE INSTAND OF YOU! ( She runs with tears in her eyes) Ozzy: Ain't you going after her? Drix: No she's not worth it she will never be Starfire ever. Thrax: Come on Baby we got to go get the Kids before Dad kills them. ( Ozzy and Thrax walked away from Drix and Andrew, Meanwhile) Ruby: Stupid dad I want my mama. Facilier: Well, Well, So I finally get to met you. Ruby: Who are you? Facilier: Am your real father. Ruby: But thought. Facilier: You were wrong my dear child, You are mine, Haven't you wondered were your purple eyes came from? ( She shook her head yes, he smiled and open his arms) Facilier: Come here my Daughter. ( She gets up and hugs him) Facilier: Lets go home. ( Song: Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind But everything looks better, when the sun goes downI had everything, opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the nightYour eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyesYou make me wanna dieI'll never be good enoughYou make me wanna dieAnd everything you love, right up in the lightEvery time I look inside your eyesMake me wanna dieTaste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the riseI had everything, opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the nightYour eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyesYou make me wanna dieI'll never be good enoughYou make me wanna dieAnd everything you love, right up in the lightEvery time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)Make me wanna dieI would die for you, my love, my loveI would lie for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)I would steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)I would die for you, my love, my love

But up in the light...Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)Look inside your eyesYou make me wanna die)


End file.
